Iops are Iops
by FruttiKiwi
Summary: Yugo and Amalia were suppose to go star gazing tonight, but Amalia never showed up. What will Yugo do? Save her of course. Warning: rape and bad grammar


"YUGO!" A dark skin, with luscious long green hair yelled with all her might. Her fierce chocolate eyes scan the room, searching for a blonde with a huge blue hat.

"I swear when I find him I'll-"

He wrapped his arms around her waist the buried his face at the crook of her neck.

The loud mouthed princess sighs, she could never stay mad him for long.

"Lets go to our place tonight."

She gasped, "We can watch the stars. I heard something special will happen tonight!"

Yugo smiled, "Sure."

They talked for a little while before parting ways.

Later that night, the princess sneaks out of her room. Fully aware where she needs to go and how to get there. She walked in the dark forest, as she continued deeper in, she heard a light snap then a heavy crunch.

"Hello? Show yourself!" She pulled her doll, ready to fight the intruder, but the person was quicker and knocked her out with the heel of its sword.

"Watch it pal!" The sword spat quite angrily.

The figure picked up the princess and disappeared into the night, forgetting the doll that quickly hurried away.

Meanwhile, Yugo went to their meeting spot, but didn't see Amalia there. "Strange, she usually beats me here," He waited patiently, he knew how she was. He'll go look for in five minutes then go to her room.

Five minutes later, Amalia woke up on bed that didn't feel like her own. She noticed that her clothes are gone, she gasped and covered herself up.

A figure who is muscular, tan and apparently naked, came out of the shadows.

"Dally!" She cried in horror, "Why?"

He just smiled, ignoring the betrayal in her tone.

She bolted out of the bed to the door, but tripped. Dally took advantage of this, pinning her to the ground, "I don't think so Amalia."

She squirmed, trying to get free, but immediately froze as her only shield of protection rips up. He tore the blanket, her bare backside is in his view.

He stared at her tone, but thick legs then her butt. He gave it a hard smack.

She cried, realizing what he was going to do to her.

He picked her up and placed her back on the bed, "Spread your legs princess."

She doesn't comply with his demand, she glared at him, "Never."

He rolled his eyes, "And you call me an Iop," Almost too quickly, he spread her legs apart. Her womanhood was wet, soaked to the core. He licked his lips in delight at the sight.

Her vision gotten hazy from all the tears; however, she wouldn't go down without a fight even if it meant losing in the end. She tries to close her legs again, but he was way stronger than her.

Tired of wrestling the Sadida, he buried his face in between her legs, smelling her intoxicating scent, "You smell truly divine, I wonder if you taste that way too," He ran his tongue over her slit. Often he would suck on her clit, just to hear her moan loudly.

She knew she lost this battle, but it doesn't compare to how broken she felt inside. She only wanted Yugo to do this to her, not him. She cries softly, she knows that she'll probably won't be able to face Yugo or even see him again. She gripped the sheets as he slid his tongue inside her.

Yugo heart began to pound harshly as he bolted back into the forest, he knew something was wrong. A gut feeling told him something bad is happening. He went to path, she usually takes, but luckily for him, he saw a doll coming straight at him. It looked disgusted, miserable and frightened.

He picked up the doll, "Do you know where Amalia is?"

It screamed in agony.

He sets it down as it began to lead him to his lover. He glared straight ahead, 'I'm coming Amalia!'

She felt her lower regions tighten up. Soon, she climaxed, her mind is in pure ecstasy with a hint of hurt and disgust.

He laughed at her expression, truly amused. "Looks like someone is enjoying this." Soon after, he aligned his member to twitching pussy, shoving his full length inside the princess.

The doll let out a louder scream, it's eyes closed fiercely tight. It's hunched over as if someone took the air out of it.

He waits for the doll to steady itself as they get ready to set forward again.

His thrusts are hard, fast and especially rough. He was basically, animalistic to the very brim. The newfound pleasure, quickly turned into unbearable pain.

"Yugo!" She screamed out.

"I'm afraid he isn't here right now princess."

He lifted her up against the wall and continued to pound into her greedily.

As time went on, Yugo gotten closer to Amalia's location. As he left the forest and came into the clearing, he saw a house. As he went closer, he heard a scream then his name.

He teleported to the house, but stopped at the door. He took a breath then kicked the door down, "Amalia!"

He was taken back the sight before him. Dally pounded into his lover, she's crying. Obviously not enjoying it, which means... He didn't want to think about because he was already walking towards the Iop with a murderous intent. He made two portals and shot Dally with his laser.

The Iop hasn't realized he was there until it hit him, "Ow!" He climaxed into Amalia before he dropped her.

She scrambled away, not ready to face Dally or Yugo.

Yugo saw Amalia ran past him, but didn't care at the moment. He wasn't stupid, he could put the pieces together now. No one dares capture her then places their filthy hands on her.

Dally got up, his eyes were blank, "Ready to fight?" He charged at him with his sword, Rubilax.

Yugo, eyes turned blue as symbols ran across his body, forming a shield and sword in his hand, "Always."

Their swords meet fiercely, never taking their eyes off of each other.

"Go to hell Dally!"

"Is that all you got Yugo?!"

Yugo started to get worn out, but he won't lose to this Iop. Who was his close friend until now.

Dally managed to get rid of Yugo's sword, but not his shield. He unleashed all his strength into his attacks. Yugo could only block them. Once he swung again, Yugo teleported outside, clearly losing strength, endurance and energy.

Dally burst through the wall, ready to finish Yugo off. In fact, he was about to until green flashed before his eyes. Immediately making him lose his grip on his sword as he was held up in mid air.

Amalia summoned another vine to grab Yugo. It brought her lover to her before disappearing into the ground again.

He tiredly looked at her, "I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner.."

"I-it's okay, you are here now... Lets finish him off."

Yugo made his two portals again and did the final blow, knocking the stubborn Iop cold.


End file.
